The present invention relates to an image drawing device and an image drawing method.
As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-164503) discloses a laser projector for displaying a desired image on a screen by two-dimensionally scanning laser light output from a semiconductor laser. In general, I-L characteristics indicating the relationship between a drive current and the amount of output light of a laser light source such as a semiconductor laser are easily changed due to a temperature fluctuation of the laser light source itself. Accordingly, in Patent Literature 1, the drive current of the laser light source is adjusted appropriately during a time when the laser light is blocked by a masking shield, thereby suppressing an error in the output value due to a temperature fluctuation of the laser light source itself.